I never wanted a woman but I can't resist you
by hiroslove
Summary: Shiva Le Roux, sister of the red haired Shanks, met an old friend of her Brother. Will she fell in Love with him? And what does he think about her?
1. The first meeting

You were sleeping under the big sunshade your brother opened when you reached the island. You were laying next to your brother in the sand in the middle of a clearance full of sand. Somewhere behind you were the trees and bushes of the forest and around you were palm trees with lots of coconuts. You loved coconuts, especially the milk in them.

Shanks was the typical summer lover... for some reason. The island was hot. Very hot. And he loved it. But you couldn't handle the heat. He always thought something was wrong with you 'cause everyone in the family loves the summer. The hotter the better. That was until he noticed something he shouldn't notice. When you were five years old, you fell over board. You couldn't swim well but this here was the worst!

**/*flashback*\**  
A few days ago, you were eating a strange fruit that you've found in the wild. The taste was horrible and the next thing you felt was a strange tingling in your whole body. It felt like your ears have gotten even better since then. You could hear the crew from the distance, talking about drinking and woman... the usual stuff.

The bushes behind you started to rustle and someone stepped out of the shadows. It was your brother Shanks. He stared at you and smiled. "So? And who are you?" he asked and kneeled down. You tilted your head to the side and stared at him confused. He just smiled and picked you up, walking away with you.

He laid you down on the bed in your cabin. "I guess my sister will be happy to have a pet to play with" he smiled and patted your head. He turned around and walked away, leaving you there. You walked over to the mirror and grew stiff to what you were seeing. There was a small little wolf puppy in the mirror! That couldn't be you.

After about five minutes you tried to calm down. You looked back into the mirror and thought about something. You told yourself to be a human again and ***POOF*** ... there you are! You in your human form again. You were thinking about those form changing thing. You thought about being a wolf ... and you changed into a wolf. The same thing worked if you wanted to be a human again. So this secret was revealed to you.

You opened the door and walked out of your room into the kitchen. Ben was cooking again. Well... he was cooking for himself but he knew exactly: if you came into the kitchen you wanted a coconut milk. And he always had one for you.

You climbed onto the chair, who was still a bit to big for you, and sat down. "I knew you would come. Here" he said and handed you the glass with the milk. "Thank you" you smiled and gulped down the milk. Shanks came into the kitchen and sat down next to you. "So. How do you find my little present?" he asked you. "Present?" You knew exactly what he was talking about. "Huh? There was someone waiting for you in your room..." "No. My room was empty" you replied. "Strange... maybe my present ran away? I thought you might be happy about a pet, you know. I found a puppy on the island. Maybe it ran back to its parents... I guess..." he said.

You felt bad... really really bad. If he finds out about this little accident he surely would hate you.

_*3 days later*_  
You were sitting in the ship library, reading a book about fruits. You haven't told him yet, but surely sooner or later he would find it out. _'Hm... this isn't the book I'm looking for'_ you thought and sighed. You brought the book back to its place. "Still reading books?" a voice adked from behind. You shrieked. To your luck you were able to control your form changings now. Shanks was laughing hard at you. "Still a little bunny, eh?" he smirked. "Bleeeh!" you showed him the tongue and walked away. "Ah come on. I didn't meant it. What were you looking for, anyway? You're hiding in the library for days now." You stopped and looked at him. "I'm searching a book about... strange fruits." "Strange fruits?" "Yes. You told me you were looking for... what did you called it? A devil fruit? If I knew something about them I might be able to help with that" you lied. The reason why you were searching this book... you wanted to know about the displeasing side of this fruit you've eaten.

It seemed like he was thinking about something. He turned around the corner and came back with a big book. "I guess this book is to hard for you to read" he smiled and laid the book onto the table next to you "but feel free to learn what you want." With that, he walked away, leaving you with the book.

_*5 days later*_  
You finished the book yesterday. You weren't able to read much of this but you still got a lot of informations from the book. The fruit you've eaten was an Inu-Inu no Mi fruit. There were different types of every fruit and you learned, that you've eaten an Inu-Inu no Mi fruit, Model: Arctic wolf. You were able to change into a while wolf with gleaming blue eyes and you were able to shoot ice from your mouth. Some sort of a special ability.

You were sleeping in your hammock until you felt a hard gust of wind. You flew out of the hammock and right into the ocean. Sadly, you weren't able to hold yourself over water anymore and the last thing you saw was the terrified look on your brothers face.

You woke up later in the evening, feeling sand under your hands. You opened your eyes to realize that you were lying next to the fireplace. You were on the summer island Shanks loved so much. You were still having problems to remember what happened until someone laid a bowl with hot rice in front of your feet. Sitting up you haven't noticed your... new pair of ears and your tail. "Shiva" a stern voice said. You gulped. Hearing Shanks voice in this tone means he wasn't amused - he was angry. "Yes?" you replied, changing your seat so that you were facing him. "... Why?" was all he said.

A few tears escaped your eyes. That was the moment where you noticed your ears and your tail. "Why?" he asked again. "..." "... Tell me what happened" he said in an extremely calm voice. "I was hungry" you mumbled. "And that's the reason for eating a devil fruit?" re replied almost screaming. You hugged your knees, closing your eyes at the same time. You never feared your brother before, but this was to much for you. "I-I-I was h-hungry and s-searched f-for food... *sniff* I found a f-fruit bush and took the f-fruit I found. I ate the f-fruit and then you p-picked me up" you cried.

He looked in a strange way at you, almost kindly. He knew you'd never do such a think on purpose, but now it happened... "That's why you wanted to learn something about devil fruits." You nodded. He picked you up and sat you down on his lap, cuddling with you.  
**/*end of flashback*\**

After he found out about that little accident, he trained you. He showed you some ways to use your strength. You were proud to be trained by your brother. You were able to kill some of those bandits who tried to kill Luffy when he was a child.

You sighed and stretched your legs out. The heat was definitely to much for you. Suddenly, you heard a small turmoil coming from the pier. You twitched your ears. Listening to the conversation, the newer crew members were in turmoil about something. You got up and joggled the sand out of your fur. "Where are ya goin'?" your brother slurred. "I'll go and check something out" you replied and walked away.

You reached the pier just in time. There was a strange boat docking at the pier. The boat looked like a coffin. You watched the scene closely. The man who was stepping onto the island looked strange. He was strong and had a nice figure. One of the crew members wanted to fight him. "I don't have time for this game" the man replied in a stern and deep voice. Your heart started to beat faster. That voice... it made you melt. _'Stop daydreaming Shiva'_ you mentally slapped yourself. "Where can I find your captain?" the man asked. "We won't let you through" a young boy replied, standing in front of the man with a raised knife. "That's enough now" you ordered.

_***Mihawk's POV***_  
"We won't let you through" a young boy replied, standing in front of you with a knife in his hands. You rolled your eyes. _'It's always the same with them'_ you thought until a loud voice ordered them to stop. "That's enough now." You looked around to find a pure white wolf on top of the nearest cliff. The voice of the wolf told you that this must be a woman with devil powers. But who gave her those ribbons she was wearing behind her ears? Well, you could ask her about that later. She was staring at you. "You want to see Shanks?" she simply asked. "Si señora" was all you said. "Follow me" the wolf ordered. You followed that wolf until you reached a clearing. "You have a visitor Shanks" the wolf adressed the red head unter the sunshade and made her way to the shady spot under the sunshade next to Shanks.

_***Your POV***_  
You were leading the stranger to Shanks. You could feel his eyes on your back but you ignored it. You hate it if someone wakes you up during your nap time. "You have a visitor Shanks" you growled and walked back to your spot under the sunshade. You watched that man closely. Did I mentioned he was hot? Well... then you know it now. It was hard to speculate about his age. He seemed to be very wise but on the other hand not too old. _*Ugh...*_ this was giving you a headache. His deep voice and his spanisch accent suited him perfectly. And then you met his gaze. His bright golden eyes were looking right into your soul. It was as if he tried to read your mind. This whole thing was over before it has started. He unfolded apiece of parchment and all you could do was staring with an open jaw.

The perchment showed a picture of Luffy and a quite good bounty. Shanks was laughing hysterically. "Seems like Luffy is going to do what he mentioned years ago" you said more to yourself but that man caught it. You answered his silently asked question: "I guess Shanks told you, but little Luffy always wanted to be the next King of Pirates." He simply nodded and was about to walk away until Shanks stopped him. You knew exactly what he was going to do... drinking again!

_~~later that evening~~_  
You were trying to ignore the fact that everybody was drunken now. Well... espacially for that man. Shanks called him not only Hawk Eye. He mentioned to you that his name was Mihawk and that he was a very good friend of him. You remembered him from somewhere but you couldn't figure it out. You tried to sleep until Shanks brought up a subject that made you angry.

"Hey M-Mihawk _*hic*_ why don't ya marry ma sister?" he slurred. Your head shot up and you gave him your 'go and die elsewhere'-look. Mihawk just raised an eyebrow to this question. "What are you talking about?" "I want m-ma sista _*hic*_ to b-be in g-good hands. _*hic*_"

_***Mihawk's POV***_  
You were drinking jar over jar of sake. To your luck you were able to hold one's drink or Shanks might have drank you under the table. "Hey M-Mihawk _*hic*_ why don't ya marry ma sister?" Shanks slurred. You almost spat out the sake. He tried to get you to a woman a few times, but this? "What are you talking about?" you asked him. "I want m-ma sista _*hic*_ to b-be in g-good hands. _*hic*_" he slurred back, filling his jar with sake again. "I guess you drank too much Shanks" you sighed. You noticed the angry look on the face of the wolf.

The next thing you saw was a coconut. The coconut smacked against the back of Shanks head and broke into pieces. "OUW!" he yelled. "What was that for?" "Can't you stop it? That's the third time this month!" the wolf jelled. "Nah c'mon sister... I want ya to be in good _*hic*_ hands."

Sister? This wolf was his sister? You were truly surprised. This wolf was bigger than Shanks. You haven't seen Shiva for quite a while now. The last time you saw her she was 3 years old... and that was 19 years ago!

**/*flashback*\**  
You spotted Shanks and his few crew-mates on this island and you thought it would be a great idea to practise with him. That's when you saw her. That little baby on Shank's arms. It was a girl with fiery red hair and icy blue eyes. First you thought it was his daughter but he told you that she were his sister. He made different faces to stop her from crying... but he had no luck - quite the contrary, she were crying even harder. You made a facepalm. That boy truly was helpless - and not to forget hopeless. "Nah, c'mon Shiva stop crying! My ears are ringing" he whined. You picked the girl up, holding her close. You stroked her back and soothed calm words into her ears. And before someone realized it, she stopped crying. She looked up into your eyes. Her eyes were sparkling like the wide ocean. She sobbed. "Why were you crying?" you asked her smiling, wiping away her tears. "I just showed her the spider here" Shanks replied and shoved the spider in front of Shivas face. She immediately started crying again. "No wonder she's crying" you sighed. The spider was quite huge. "The spider was sitting on her plushed animal when she woke up" a boy said. His name was Yasopp if you remembered correctly. You calmed Shiva again, sat down on a log and placed her in your lap. She was hugging you like a pillow, still shaking. "Shanks put the spider away" you ordered in a stern voice.

You traveled with them for a few days and every time Shanks came over with that smugly grin on his face Shiva was hiding behind you. She was quite a cute girl. The day before you left them you walked through the streets with Shiva. She looked around and played with some birds. You walked into the nearest clothing store and bought some white ribbons and a necklace with an ice crystal for her. When you came out of the store you saw her sitting by the fountain. When she saw your reflection in the water, she turned around and smiled. She definately would grow up into a lovely woman someday. You never laid wrong with stuff like that. You placed her in your lap again and gently played with her hair. She giggled. You tried your best not to rip her hair out while making her pigtails. When you finished her hair you told her to stay calm. You laid the necklace around her neck and locket it, then you lifted her up into the air. She was looking gorgeous. She had that strange gleam in her eyes again.

She fell asleep in your arms that evening. You laid her down in her bed. You checked if she truly was sleeping and then you made your way to your coffin shaped boat, sailing away.  
**/*end of flashback*\**

The time passed so fast. Now she was having a screaming-match with her drunken brother.  
"No! And that's my final answer" she screamed. "Don't be stupid. He's a good match for ya" Shanks slurred. "I have enough!" Shiva shrieked and ran away. _'I guess some things will never change'_ you thought to yourself.

_***Your POV***_  
"No! And that's my final answer" you barked. "Don't be stupid. He's a good match for ya" Shanks slurred. "I have enough!" you shrieked and made your way to the beach.

This whole thing started on your 18th birthday. Shanks came up with the brilliant idea to pair you up with a friend of him. You never agreed to this and this was getting on your nerves. He was stubborn. He never asked how you felt about this whole thing.

You found a good place near the pier. The sand was cold, but not to cold. You laid down and watched the starts. You sighed deeply. Sure, you were looking for a man but not on the way Shanks wanted.

"Lonely?" a voice asked. You turned around to see Mihawk next to you. "_*sigh*_ I just have enough from his 'I couple my sister with a good friend' thing, you know" you mumbled. "Is he doing this often?" "Yes. This started on my 18th birthday. Since then I tried to avoid this stuff as best as I could."

You talked with him for a while about all and everything. He was very calm and listened closely. It was as if he could read your mind. He was very nice. You laid your head in his lap, waggling with your ears and your tail. He smiled and stroked you behind your ears. "Do you remember who gave you those ribbons?" he suddenly asked. "... No. Sadly not. It's been too long." "..." "But I wonder who it was. I remember someone who calmed me down but... that's all." He smirked. "Well... that one was me" he said. "Huh?" You shot up and stared at him closely. You walked around him in circles, sniffling here and there... and he allowed it.

After five minutes you stopped. "... I'm sorry. I guess I'm not in the mood to recognize someone" you sighed. "... It's ok" he said. His eyes were piercing through your soul again... and you can't look away from him. He patted your head and got up. "Where are you going?" you asked. "I have to go now or else your brother will drag me into another round of drinking" he smirked. "I guess you're right." "Well then Shiva... until next time" he said and climbed onto his coffin shaped boat. "Have a save trip."

Before you realized it, he was gone. You walked onto the ship and into your cabin. You took a shower (good for you that everyone was on the island) and made yourself something to eat. After diner, you plopped onto your bed. Your brain was running wild. You decided to sleep now... or else you would catch alight.


	2. Shiva's problem

2 long years passed since the day you've met Mihawk on the summer island. Day for day you were thinking of him. Somehow you couldn't get him out of your brain. It was strange. Shanks noticed your mind absence and played pranks on you. But hell he regretted every single joke. The day he told the crew that you might have a sectred crush was the day you almost killed him. You could be the pure devil on the battlefield... and when you have a bad day.

You were on the way to Kuraigana Island. Shanks mentioned that Mihawk was living on this island. For some reason, he got the sudden idea to visit him during christmas. It was a week before christmas, and the sea wasn't very nice to you. Icebergs and ice floes as far as the eye can see. The whole crew was freezing 'cause of the icy winds here.

"_*shiver*_ S-Shiva a-aren't you f-f-freezing?" Shanks jittered through his teeth. "No, why?" you said, turning around. You were always running around as wolf. You just changed into a human when you're eating or when you need a shower. You thought you weren't the woman a man was looking for. The kids feared you 'cause of your powers and due to the harassing of them you eat a bit much. You were not fat but a bit chubby around your lower region, but you still had your curves. Yout thick fur was a perfect shield against the cold, but it was a problem if the season changed to summer. "Gnaaahg, gimme a b-bit of your f-fur" Shanks begged and pulled on your tail. You snapped at his hands, growling at him. " ." you warned, getting on your paws. You hate it if someone touches your tail even if it's your own brother. Sometimes it was annoying to be the only woman on the ship. "Gnaaar, have mercy with me!" Shanks begged. You simply ignored him and walked into your room.

In the evening, you docked at the pier on Kurainaga Island. You walked down the bridge and watched Shanks with his usual problems. You ordered him to carry your bags. That was your revenge for him touching your tail. "Don't sleep, walk" you said. Shanks whined. "She is so cruel to me!" "You deserved that, boss" Yasopp said, dragging a few bags down the bridge. You yawned. You'd like to sleep in front of a fireplace. If you knew how fast wishes come true.

You and the crew were walking through the forest. It was quiet... to quiet for your taste. You could hear the slashing of swords in the distance, but not close enough to be important. You marched for a while until you saw a huge castle. _'It must be lonely here...'_ you thought to yourself. Thinking about Mihawk living here... alone... made you sad.

You leaped up the broken stairs into the castle and were surprised. The whole Island was laying in ruins, but not this castle. This castle was quite something you could call a home. Then you smelled it... burning wood. You followed the scent and found what you were searching for: a fireplace. You squealed. With a few fast steps, you were in front of the fireplace and made yourself comfortable. You yawned and fell asleep almost immediately.

_*a few hours later*_  
You twitched your ears due to some whispering you heard from far away. Still sleepy, you opened your eyes and stretched your legs. You scanned your area and remembered where you were. Someone walked over to you and patted your head. Confused, you turned around to meet a pair of golden eyes. It was Mihawk. You were happy to see him again and out of your knowledge your tail starts to waggle on it's own, making Shanks stiffle a laugh. Even the others were grinning but you didn't noticed. He was staring at you. Your eyes were reflecting the dancing flames. They were looking like the ocean at sunset. He seemed to be mesmerized by them. "Something wrong?" Taken aback by your sudden speech, he shook his head. "No... everything is fine" he said and walked over to the table.

You turned your head sideways and followed him with your eyes. Still confused, you walked over to the huge dining table where everyone was waiting. "What are you laughing at?" you asked Shanks. "Finally found a husband, eh?" he grinned. "What are you talking about again?" you said, sweatdrop behind your head. "Ah, nothing" he grinned and continued to eat. You just throw it away and stared at the plate of Lucky Roux. He had a whole chicken on his plate. The saliva was getting more in your mouth. You slipped under the table over to the other side. Lucky didn't noticed you, he was to busy talking to Beckman. Backman noticed you, but didn't made a single sound. You sneaked around and with a swift move, you grabbed the chicken with your snout and ran around the table. As Lucky tried to grab his bird, he looked terrified. "Hey! The chicken wasn't ready! Where did it go?" he whined. The whole crew was roaring with laughers, even Mihawk couldn't hold back his laugher. "SHIVA!" Lucky barked. You ignored him and ripped the chicken into pieces. You've never eating in your wolf form before, but you didn't wanted to change into a human now.

After the meal, you grabbed the bones with your mouth and brought them to the trash bin. You walked back to the fireplace and laid back down in front of it... until you noticed someone behind you. Mihawk was sitting in his comfy armchair, reading the newspaper. He noticed your confused look and met your gaze. You waggled with your ears but he just smiled, telling you it's ok.

_***Mihawk's POV***_  
You finished your meal and sat down in your armchair. You tried to read the newspaper but you could feel someones gaze on you. You looked around the newspaper and met Shiva's gaze. The look on her face gave you the question _'Since when are you sitting there?'_. She waggled with her ears, waiting for an answer. You smiled. She laid back down and stared into the flames. The crew had gone into their rooms, so you weren't prepared for any disturbances. You sat down in front of you armchair, putting the newspaper onto the small table. You patted Shiva's head, giving her some sort of adequat reward for her 'stealing the chicken' thing before. You haven't laughed for a while but she made you laugh. It felt strange to have her around. She was calm... you haven't seen her for quite a while but you could tell that she was a loner... like you. She laid her head in your lap, telling you to continue. Her tail was waggling slowly. She was enjoying this.

_***Shank's POV***_  
You wanted to talk to Mihawk about Shiva. You were moving into a dangerous region of the sea and don't want to take her with you. You walked over to the living room where he said he would rest for a while. You stopped immediately to what you were seeing.

You peeked through the open door, seeing him patting the head of your sister. You knew she had a spot for him, but this? It seemed like he liked her, too. She laid her head on his lap, telling him to continue his patting. He looked at her as if he was in some sort of trance. And... he was... smiling? The last time you've seen him smiling was when he was holding Shiva when she was a baby. He was looking like a boy who fell in love for the first time in his life now. _'I guess they're silently made for each other'_ you thought for yourself and walked away. You could talk to him tomorrow. You knew exactly that she needed this now.

_***Your POV*  
**_You let out a small growl of happiness. He was gently. Never in your life you thought about someone being lovely to you. You glanced up. He seemed to be in trance. The fire in the fireplace was heating up the room, and slowly but determined it was getting a bit to warm for you. _'Just great'_ you thought. You sat up and stretched your legs before walking to the door. "...Where are you going?" Mihawks deep and calm voice gave you a mini heart-attack. "I'm going to bed now" you quickly lied and walked out of the room into your own one.

You were ashamed of your body. Like said before, you were not fat but a bit chubby and you feared his reaction, so you decided to stay in your animal form. What would he say? Would he be angry? Sad? Or would he hate you? You felt lonely and wished that he would pat your head more often. He surely would stop it if he finds out about your... problem. You changed into a human again and laid down on your bed... A single tear rolled down your cheek before you drifted off into a nightmare.

_(nightmare)_  
You walked out of the castle. The sun was burning and the whole forest was silent... to silent. You heard the clashing of swords.

The way was leading to to an open meadow where some apes were fighting against Mihawk. You noticed the rustling in the bushed behind you too late and when you turned around, a giant ape slashed his sword through your stomach. That's it. You collided with the hard ground and turned back into a human. Your eyes were going fuzzy and you couldn't make out where you were. You glanced up and saw an unreadable expression on Mihawks face. Not mad and not calm either. It was a look of incomprehension. Someone... or something was shaking you, saying your name over and over again...

"... up... Shi... ke... up... Shiva... ke... up! Shiva! WAKE UP!"  
_(end of nightmare)_

_***Shank's POV***_  
You heard the sniffling and sobbing of your sister. Seemed like she had a bad dream... a really bad one this time.

You got up and walked into her room, which was next to yours. You found her, laying in her bed, whining and sniffling. Listening to what she were mumbling, someone gave her a deadly wound. You rushed over to her side, shaking her and calling her name.

"Shiva! WAKE UP!" you said a bit louder and she finally woke up after about five minutes. She was covered in sweat and her eyes were filled with tears. "Shiva? You're ok?" you asked her kindly. She immediately threw herself into your arms and cried even harder. You pulled her closer and soothed calm words into her ears. She was shaking violently. You couldn't help her. She needs to come out of her shell but she frightens the reactions of other people.

You heard the door squeak open...

_***Mihawk's POV***_  
You were deep in your own thoughts. Why did she left so suddelny? Have you done something wrong? You couldn't help yourself. You were thinking about her since you met her 2 years ago. Something happened to her... she had no confidence. She liked the attention you gave her but on the other side, that's what she feared so much. Suddelny, something ripped you out of yout thoughts. You heard Shanks voice. He seemed to try to wake Shiva up.

You walked over to her room. Slowly, you opened the door. The door weren't as mercyful as it should be and opened with a loud 'SQUEEEEEK'.

Shiva was sitting on her brothers lap, crying and shaking. That was the first time you saw her as human. She was a bit small for her age and she was a bit chubby but that doesn't bothered you. She was cute and in your eyes, she had the perfect proportions. Her hair was totally in a mess and her face was full of tears.

You were about to say something but Shanks motioned you to be silent. You guessed he was right... you could talk to her later.


	3. Merry X-Mas, my dearest Shiva

_***Your POV***_  
You woke up with a start. Covered in sweat, you tried to remember what happened. You noticed something around your waist and turned around. Shanks was sleeping in a sitting position, you in his lap, with his arm around your waist. Then it hit you. You had that nightmare again. You're getting that nightmare since you've met Mihawk two years ago. The reason why this nightmare was showing up more often was a secret to you, but maybe it has something to do with you being afraid of his reaction? You sighed... "... You're ok, sis?"

You were so deep in your own thoughts that his sudden speech gave you a mini heart attack. Your ears popped up almost instantly, making him laugh. "Shanks!" "Try to get rid of this problem, sis" Shanks laughed. "... That's not funny..." "I know, I know... by the way Mihawk was here last night to check on you" he smirked. Your face was heating up quickly and your eyes started to fill themselves with tears. "Ah, no no no, don't cry! Don't cry! Whats so wrong with this? He won't judge you for your figure" Shanks said and patted your back to comfort you. "He will" you sniffed. "And what makes you think that?" he asked a bit angry. "I know him for years now. What makes you think he's going to be mad at you?" You thought about your answer for a moment. 'Someone as good looking and good mannered as him would never be nice to someone like me' you whispered and quickly covered your mouth when you noticed that he heard that. "Knew it!" Shanks grinned widely.

You stared to the ground, face as red as a tomatoe and still covering your mouth. You finally told your brother but he just smirked at you. "Hnhn, I knew it and you finally said it." "Stop laughing at me! That's not funny!" you begged him. Shanks just grinned and got up. He stretched and walked over to the door. "Hey! Where are you going?" "I guess breakfast is ready. Why don't you join us?" "No, thank you" you replied, staring back at the ground.

_***Shank's POV***_  
She finally said it. You knew that she had a spot for your best friend but that she fell so hard for him was new to you. Last night while she was sleeping you thought about a way to pair them up. You got a great idea but she won't wear a dress, not even for you. There must be a way to make her wear that dress you bought her last year. Oh how she was staring at that dress. It was a purple ball gown that reached down to the ground with a pair of purple elbow-lenght, hand free gloves. She found that dress while you were walking through the streets of that strange spring island. The waggling of her ears told you that she liked that dress. It was the last dress of this sort and in her size but she would never buy it. You had an important meeting this day but you made a mental note to buy it later. That would be the perfect gift for her.

**/*flashback*\**  
After the meeting, the crew bought a lot of food for the ship. You passed the way of the shop. The shop was still open but the dress was gone. Her tail and ears were hanging limp and she had a sad face. She sighed and trotted away. "Where are you going?" Beckman asked. "... Back to the ship" she said and walked off. "What's wrong with her?" Yasopp asked. "... Hm..." "Captain?" "I have to do something, please go on ahead" you told them. You waited for them to go out of sight and then you walked into the shop.

The dress was behind the counter and a middle aged lady sighed deeply. "May I help you with something, miss?" you asked politely. The lady turned around and stared at you. "I guess you're not the one who could help me with this, my dear" she replied, looking at the dress. "Is something wrong?" "Ah well... I can't sell this dress here. My daughter made it before she died. I don't know how to pay my bills anymore. I had no customers for a few months now." You just stared at her. "My daughter wanted this dress to be sold to someone who's worth it. She even made the gloves and the shoes. But I guess I have to burn it somewhere." "Gnah, don't burn it!" you almost screamed. "My dear, my ears are working perfectly, you don't need to yell at me" she frowned. "I'm sorry. It's just... my sister noticed that dress a few hours ago but she'd never buy it on her own. She looked really sad when we passed by your shop again and the dress was gone. I want this dress to be the next present for her."

The old woman thought about something. "What is your sister for a... type of person?" "Huh? Why do you wan't to know?" "My daughter wanted this dress to be in good hands. So what is your sister for a person?" she asked again. "Powerful but very shy. She's lovely... but lonely. I want to buy her that dress because she needs something to wear if we're invited to a formal ball or meeting... or..." "Or?" "... Or to impress the man she likes" you smiled. "... What is she looking like?" "Aren't that a few much questions?" you sighed. "She has brilliant blue eyes and the same hair than me" you explained.

The woman stared at you for about 10 minutes... and then she smiled. She packed the dress, the gloves and the shoes into a bag and gave it to you. "What does it cost?" "It's ok. It's a present" the lady smiled. "Oh, no. I can't take it for free, ma'am. Tell me how much do you want for it?" She sighed. "Pay as much as you want." You pulled out a bag and placed it on the counter. "I guess twenty-thousand belly are enough?" The ladys jaw dropped down. "Tw-twenty-thousand? Why are you paying so much my dear?" "My sister is worth it" you smiled and walked out of the shop with the bag over your shoulder.  
**/*end of flashback*\**

Two weeks later, you caught her with the dress in her room. She tried it on and hell... she looked like a goddess. You knew she would look good in it but this? This was beyond your beliefs. You told her if she wouldn't be your sister, you'd marry her. The dress was perfectly matching her eyes and her hair.

It was up to her if she'd wear the dress on christmas, but you're going to try something out. She just need to wear the dress.

_*6 days later - christmas day*_  
The last few days were silent. Shiva did not came out of her room for the last days. When Mihawk asked why, you told him. He was surprised about her lack of confidence. "I guess we don't need to make much food if she won't join us" he said. "Nah, c'mon. She WILL come tonight. Trust me" you said, smirking. He gave you a confused look and you walked off.

_***Mihawk's POV***_  
You were talking to Shanks. You asked him a few things about Shiva and why she did not came out of her room for days. When he told you the reason, you were surprised. You did not thought about her having such a lack of confidence. After he said that she definitely will come to the dinner tonight, you raised an eyebrow at him. He just threw it off and walked away. You sighed. He definitely had something in his mind.

You made your way into the kitchen. You didn't mind to help Ben and Lucky with the cooking. You were cooking for yourself so it wasn't a problem at all. "Ah I'd give everything to have the apple cake that Shiva often makes tonight as a dessert" Lucky said. "That would be great but I guess she won't join us later. So I believe we won't have some" Ben replied. "Hey Mihawk, you should try her apple cake someday. He can't cook very good but she's a hell of a baker" Lucky laughed. You just nodded. You could see them staring at each other from the corner of your eyes. Not many people knew that you were not really fond of sweets, but you loved cakes.

_*evening*_  
The evening came faster than you thougt he would. You were so busy with cooking, that you've lost the track of time. Sometimes you heard someone running around in the castle but you threw it away.

You placed the dishes and plates on the dining table. Ben brought the glasses, sake, beer, wine, a jar with coconut milk and a hot chocolate. You raised an eyebrow. "Shanks said Shiva is going to join us tonight" Ben simply answered. "I wonder how he's going to get her down here" you said. "That's what I'm asking myself, too" Ben replied, stroking his chin.

Ten minutes later, Shank's most trusted crewmates were sitting around the table with you. Yasopp, Ben and Lucky. But Shanks was still missing. Well... the problem seemed to be solved within the next few seconds.

"Stop it, Shanks!" "Nah, c'mon Shiva. You look great." "I don't think so!" "Trust me!" "Shanks, STOP!"

After what you you could hear, Shanks dragged her down. You sighed. _'I guess he won't change at all'_ you thought to yourself. You were about to take a sip of your wine when the door swung open. Shanks ginned widely and shoved Shiva into the dining room and you stopped in the middle of what you were doing like everyone else was. She was wearing a purple dress that matched her eyes perfectly and was a nice combination to her hair. The shoes and the gloves gave her an elegant touch. You scanned her from top to bottom... she was gorgeous! Especially becaue she was in her human form tonight. She even wore the necklace and the ribbons you bought her so long ago. You looked at her and noticed her absence of confidence... she wasn't feeling well in this situation.

_***Your POV***_  
Shanks urged you to wear the dress he gave you. You finished tying up your hair and stared into the mirror. Shanks was searching something in your jewel case. "What are you searching there?" you asked him. "Something special" he replied and pulled a blue box out of your jewel case. You immediately knew what he was going to do... and you allowed it. He pulled the necklace out of the box and laid it around your neck. It was the necklace Mihawk gave you many years ago. You stared at yourself in the mirror and noticed the look on Shanks face. He seemed to be... proud? 'You look gorgeous Shiva' he whispered. "I guess I shouldn't be down there Shanks" you sighed. "Why? Don't be so shy! I guess HE want's to see YOU!" he said and dragged you out of your room.

He pulled you down the stairs and you almost fell down. He seemed to notice and slowed down. It wasn't easy to walk on these shoes after all. Somehow you managed to get down the stairs without a broken leg only to be dragged over to the dining room again.

"Stop it, Shanks!" you begged. "Nah, c'mon Shiva. You look great" he smirked. "I don't think so!" "Trust me!" "Shanks, STOP!" you yelled but it was too late.

Shanks opened the huge door to the dining room and pushed you into the room. Everyone stopped with what he was doing and stared at you, especially Mihawk. After a few second you jumped behind Shanks. "Nah! Hey Shiva, don't hide behind me" he said and got out of the way. Before you were able to hide behind him again, he turned you around and pushed you into the room.

He pushed you a bit to hard. You lost your balance and were about to land hard on the ground but a pair of arms stopped you. You looked up to meet a pair of worried, piercing golden eyes. 'Are you alright' Mihawk whispered. You just nodded. It was an awkward moment for you. You were standing there, in his arms, and everyone was watching you. After a few minutes, he took your hand and led you to your seat. He adjusted the chair for you. You blushed. He cared so much for you... and you liked it.

The evening went by without any more disturbances. The meal was great and even you were talking here and there. Suddenly, Shanks burped loudly. "Jerk!" you hissed at him and smacked him behind his head. "Ouw! What was that for?" "For your missing manners!" you scolded him. "Missing manners? I have very good manners my dearest Shiva" he shot back and burped again. "SHANKS LE ROUX!" you barked. Your crewmates were laughing about the conversation between you two but you felt uneasy. It was so emberassing to fight with him in front of Mihawk. After a few minutes of arguing with your brother, Ben stepped in. "I guess we should go to bed now. 'Captain is drunken again." They helped him out of the dining room. He wasn't able to walk straight anymore. You sighed and looked sadly to the ground. Mihawk looked at you with an unreadable expression. "I guess... I guess I should go to bed as well" you said.

You were on your way to the door until a pair of arms stopped you. 'Let me lead you there then' he whispered. You felt his breath on your skin. It was amazing. Instead of leading you to your room, you were standing in the middle of the dining room in his arms. You could feel his chest moving back and forth with every breath he made. You turned around, only to find yourself in a tight hug again. He was staring at you... dreaming... thinking about something. You were not able to read his mind, but you noticed it: he was leaning in.

The situation couldn't be better. Only you and him... and the crackles of the fireplace. You were nervous, but on the other hand you were pryingly as well. The blood krept all over ypur face and you noticed a faint blush under his hawk like eyes as well. You leaned in... And as your lips were about to touch the door burst open and Shanks lurched in. You quickly jumped out of his arms, scratching the back of your head. Ben walked in and tried to drag him out of the room and he quickly got the situation his captain had disturbed. The tears in your eyes were enough. "Good night, Mihawk" you said and quickly walked out of the room. You walked past Yasopp and Lucky and ignored their shoutings.

Finally, you made it to your room. You opened the door and were stopped by a strong arm around your waist. 'Shiva' he whispered. You sobbed. He turned you around and stroked your cheek. It was silent for a few minutes. He removed his arms quickly and were about to walk away but you stopped him. 'Please wait.' He stopped in the middle of the corridor. You kicked your shoes into the edge of your room and walked over to him. You swung your arms around him from behind, hugging him sweetly.

After what seemed to be hours he finally spoke. "It's late. You should sleep now." 'I guess you're right.' You released him from your hug and made a step backward. Sadly, you stepped on the end of your dress and were about to fall, but he caught you. He helped you to regain your balance and turned around.

The moonlight was shining through the window and you spotted something above your heads: a misteltoe. You blushed. He spotted it as well and frowned. You were not able to tell if he was cursing it or not. Shanks told you a while ago that Mihawk wasn't happy about those 'childish stuff' like he used to call it. He looked from the misteltoe down to you. His eyes were sparkling mysterious. You gently touched his hand, holding it in your own. He seemed to be surprised but he followed you into your room.

You locked the door behind you and walked over to the loveseat near the fireplace. When he was about to sit down, you pulled him down and gave him a sweet and loving kiss.

_***Mihawks POV***_  
She dragged you into her room and locked the door. You noticed her fighting with herself but you shrugged it away. She pulled you over to the loveseat. The next thing happened so fast that you weren't able to react.

You were about to sit down next to her, and the next thing you knew was her pulling you down into a passionate kiss. You could feel that she was hungry for that. She still feared your reaction, you could feel that, but she made her move. She finally had the confidence to show you her feelings. You gave in and returned the kiss. You pulled her close into your arms to deepen the kiss. She wasn't the only one who was hungry for that.

When the need for air was too big, you had to part. She moved closer, and snuggled against your chest. You grabbed the blanket that fell down from the backrest and covered her with it. She fell asleep almost instantly. You were tired as well but for some reason you weren't able to sleep. The 'reason' was sleeping peacefully in your arms.


	4. New Years Surprise - 1

**_*still Mihawk's POV*_**  
You couldn't sleep last night. You were holding Shiva in your arms and tried to keep her warm. Everytime she felt cold, she snuggled closer to you. You never thought about hugging a woman in your life.

Holding her close to your heart, you could feel her breath against your skin. It gave you goosebumps. You brought her closer to your heart and kissed her forehead, waking her up in the process.

**_*Your POV*_**  
You woke up due to someone kissing your forehead. For some reason, you felt really good. You snuggled against that warm, breathing pillow and- warm and breathing pillow? You opened your eyes and peeked up. A pair of dreamy golden eyes were staring down at you. You blinked confused. 'You're so cute when you open your eyes in the morning' he whispered. You blushed into a hundred shades of red.

It was still cold in the castle and the next gust of wind made you shiver _(yes... you forgot to close the window)_. He pulled you into his arms again, covering you with the blanket. You enjoyed his touch. He truly was cuddly. When your eyes met again, both of you leaned closer. You wraped your arms around his neck and gave him a soft and sweet 'good morning' - kiss. It seemed like you did this for ages... so versed in doing this.

He leaned back into the loveseat, taking you down with him so that you were on top. Gently but determined he stroked your arms and your back, forcing you to moan slightly. He broke the kiss and nuzzled his nose against yours. You stared into his eyes and noticed the blush on his face. It was a strange view. The strongest swordsman in the world... was blushing. It made you smile. He was about to lean in again but someone stopped him.

"Shiva! Get up already!" someone shouted from the other side of the door. You knew exactly who it was. He always had a bad habit of disturbing the most beautiful moments. You quickly pecked Mihawks lips a last time this morning before you got up and unlocked the door.

"About time Shiva, I- *ehrm* What am I disturbing?" Shanks asked with a smugy grin on his face. He looked from you to Mihawk and back to you and his grin grew wider. "My my... When is the wedding?" "Moron!" you shrieked and smacked the back of his head. Mihawk was watching both of you from the loveseat, still glaring at your brother.

"Ah, C'mon sis. Tell me. What have you done?" Shanks teased. "NOTHING" you growled at him. "Are you going to marry now?" "SHANKS LE ROUX!" you barked, ready to turn into a wolf again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he pleaded, raising his hand in defense. "I already told you a long while ago: IF I ever have the luck to get married, YOU can be the flower girl" you stated and shoved Shanks out of the room. "The WHAT?" he paniced. "Out!" was all you said before you closed the door behind him again. You sighed deeply. Sometimes you wondered if he truly was your OLDER brother.

You heard footsteps behind you and then a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around you. You leaned into them... enjoying the touch. He quickly turned you around and kissed you again. The door smashed open again but this time, everyone was seeing you and Mihawk kissing.

The next thing happened really fast. Mihawk grabbed his Sword and went after Shanks and chased him through the whole castle. Shanks begging for mercy could be heard everywhere, making his most trusted crewman roar with laughers. You quickly closed and locked the door, and then you sank to the floor.

You leaned against the cold wall and touched your lips. He was so gentle. Just thinking about him let your stomach do that flip-flop thing again. You got up and tried to get rid of that dress. That's when you noticed... you need someone to open the zipper for you...

_*one week later, New Year's Eve*_  
The last few days passed by silently and fast. The crew spotted you and Mihawk here and there, hugging and sometimes kissing. It was great. You explored those strange feelings inside of you every day. And you liked it the way it was now.

You were gone for hunting the meal. You had some sort of a bet with Shanks. He said that he could get a bigger boar than you. Oh how wrong he was. Due to your devil fruit powers, you could smell them sooner than him. The first boar he met chased him through the forest, the second one escaped and the third one was just a puppy. You couldn't help it... Shanks was hopeless if it came to stuff like that. After the crew gave his laughers about his bad habit of doing it was your turn. You changed into a wolf and ran into the forest.

You could hear the sound of clashing swords from somewhere. _'Seems like Mihawk is training with those apes again'_ you thougt. He told you that those apes learned the way of fighting with human weapons. You tried to figure out why he was living here but in the end, you guessed that he doesn't liked it to be with tons of people. You don't like crowds of people as well.

Then you smelled it... the strong niff. There must be a really big boar near you. You lurked around carefully, trying not to make a single sound and you spotted the boar on an open meadow. His huge fangs and his height told you the this muste be the leader of all boars on this island. He seemed to had problems with his legs. _'This must be a really old boar... but it's a big one... so I'll win the race'_ you smiled to yourself and lurked forward.

The boar noticed you and stared into your direction. You were quite big in your animal form (shoulder height 8'2" / 250 cm) so it wasn't an option to hide within the grass. You faced the boar. He already accepted his fate. He knew his time had come now. It was as if your animal instincts were taking control now. You walked closer to the boar and bowed in respect. He retorted this gesture and with a swift move, you broke his neck, killing him instantly. You grabbed one of his fangs with your mouth and dragged him all the way back.

Shanks's jaw dropped down. "Where on earth... ?" "Heh heh, thats the possitive side on being an animal my dearest brother. I can smell them sooner than you can see them" you smirked and left Shanks behind. You could hear his cursing about cheating and stuff like that but you ignored it. You hauled the boar back to the castle and into the kitchen. You transformed back into a human and noticed IT. The strong smell of the boar has soaked into your skin. Time for a bath now. You met Ben and Lucky in the hallway and told them to prepare the boar for the meal. Ignoring their whining, you made your way into your room and locked the door.

You quickly slipped out of your clothes and threw them into the laundry contaier. With a pair of fresh clothes and your favorite sort of shower gel you made it into the bathroom. Within minutes the whole bathroom and your room were smelling like flowers (you left the door open because you closed the main door to your room). After your shower you used your beloved body milk, the one with the smell of roses, and slipped into your new clothes. It felt really great to be in fresh clothes.

You walked back into your room and laid down on the loveseat. You were a bit exhausted and tried to get some rest but someone knocked on your door. Sighing, you stood up and opened the door... to face an angry looking Mihawk. For some reason he was in a bad mood today, you already noticed this in the morning. You stepped aside to let him in. "Can I use your bathroom?" was all he asked. "Sure" you said and laid back down in the loveseat. He stared at you for a moment and closed the door behind him. You could hear the shower from far away, slowly drifting off into a dream.

You woke up as a pair of strong arms carried you to somewhere. You were laid down an a snugly and smooth surface. You opened your eyes and noticed that he laid you on your bed. When you noticed him with nothing on but a pair of shorts, you quickly turned around and tried to hide your upcoming blush. Even in his bad mood, he had to smirk.

**_*Mihawk's POV*_**  
This day was terrible. The Marine called you via Den Den Mushi and asked for your help again. You rejected this request. At least you still had your pride not to attack a orphanage just because they were kids with devil fruit powers. You were not able to tell what was going on in the mind of the World Government, but they made you sick.

You tried to relax unter the shower. You closed your eyes and inhaled the scent that was in the air. It was the scent of roses and strawberrys. The very idea of Shiva smelling like this was giving you creeps. You turned the water off and dried yourself. Pulling out a fresh pair of boxers, you slipped into them and walked out of the bathroom. Shiva was sleeping peacefully on the loveseat where you shared the first kiss with her. Touching your lips you remembered that moment. It was wonderful.

You lifted her up and carried her over to her bed. She snuggled into the soft fabric of the sheets and turned around, facing you. You accidently woke her up but the upcoming blush was worth it. Damn, she looked so cute when she was blushing. You had to smirk. She tried to hide the blush and turned around, facing the wall.

You laid down next to her and pulled her into your chest. She squeaked when you did that and the blush on her face turned even darker. She was so cute... You kissed her neck gently on different spots and stroked her back. 'Mihawk...' she whispered. You knew she would love this. Her fingertips moved over your chest... softly... almost as if they were feathers. You flipped her around so that you were on top. She was hungry for more but she wouldn't give it to you... not now. You were still having fun with her neck but you opened her blouse in the process. When your hands touched her belly she quickly pulled the sheets infront of her. She was wearing her underwear so that wasn't the problem. Her lack of confidence was breaking through again.

**_*Your POV*_**  
He laid down next to you and pulled you closer. He started to play with your neck and opened the buttons of your blouse. You quickly covered yourself with the sheets. As much as you loved him you still feared his reaction to your unperfection. You were chubby and many people teased you for that.

When you looked up you met his gaze. 'Shiva' he whispered. You shivered in fear and when he touched you, you grew stiff. 'You should know better know. I'm not afraid. I love you for who you are and not for your figure' he said. He pulled you into the softest and tightest embrace he could give.

You thought about his words and what he said was true. He never made fun of you or blamed you. You snuggled into his embrace and when you looked up, his lips crushed onto yours, filling you with a wave of love and pleasure. You lost the hold of the sheets when you moved your arms around his neck and pulled him down.

His lips moved to your neck and his hands were wandering down to your belly again. You gently whispered his name... when suddenly the door burst open...


	5. New Years Surprise - 2

_***Shanks' POV***_  
You searched Shiva everywhere. Ben and Lucky prepared the boar for the meal and know they wanted to know what she want as garnish for the meal. You remembered that she wanted to take a bath to get rid of the smell so you opened the door to her room. Your jaw dropped down to what you were walking in.

Shiva laid on her bed with an exposed upper body and Mihawk was kissing her everywhere. You quickly brought your mind back to earth as anger filled your mind. "Hey! What are you doing with my sister?"

Mihawk's look was murderous. If possible, he'd killed you a few hundred times now. He stood up and walked forwards you while Shiva covered herself with the blanket. He grabbed his clothes and shoved you out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"What do you want?" he asked you. "I want to know what you were doing with Shiva" you barked. "What's wrong with you? First you want me to take care of her and know, after we fell for each other, you want me to stop. Do you know what you are doing to your sister? Those back-and-forth mind changes of you will make her crazy someday" he frowned. You knew he was right. He would never hurt your sister. 'I know but... I don't want her to be dumped. I still have some misgivings of this' you sighed. He was your best friend after all and you couldn't be mad at him for long. He raised an eyebrow at you. "Why should I dump her? For another woman? Oh, please. You should really thing about an analysis of your mind." "You're so rude Mihawk" you replied with a gobsmacked face. Mihawk smirked at your reaction and walked away. "Hey, where are ya' going?" "I'm going to change my clothes. I guess you wanted something from Shiva? Then go in and ask her" he smirked and walked up into his room.

_***Your POV***_  
You quickly closed the buttons of your blouse and moved to the fireplace. Mihawk was so gentle. But Shanks had to disturb you again. 'If he just could go away' you whispered sadly. *Cough, Cough* You turned around and faced Shanks. He heard what you said.

"Sh... Shanks... I... ahem..." "So that's what you think of me? I... should go away?" he asked calmly. "It's not what you think..." "Then please tell me. What's wrong with me being here?" he asked and walked closer. "... It's just... You disturb every single moment I can share with him. I want to have some... privat time with him you know?" "..." "Shanks, I'm not five anymore!" you merely shrieked out. The look on his face was unreadable. He was fighting with himself. 'I know that you don't want to lose me, Shanks. But I'm not out of the world. I'm here on this island. And believe me, he'll watch over me' you smiled at him. "You know... with that look on your face... you're looking like mother" he said while staring into the fire.

The minutes passed and he suddenly jumped up. "Something wrong?" you asked. "Ah I totally forgot! Shiva what do you want to eat as garnish?" "Eh...?" "Ben told me to ask you. So quick!" he said and paniced a bit. "... Dumplings..." "Ok I got it, see you!" Shanks replied and rushed out of the door. He forgot to close it so you heard as he jangled down the stairs and cursed around. You couldn't help it - .hopeless!

The evening came fast. The smell of fresh grilled boar filled the whole castle and your stomach grumbled. You made your way into the dining room and almost lost your breath. The room was decorated with lots of garlands and paper streamers. _'That must have been Shanks' idea...'_ you thought and walked over to the armchair. Mihawk was reading a book and surely was surprised when you kissed his cheek. When he kissed you in return, the crew was teasing you with an _'awwww!'_. "Get a room you two!" your brother shouted from the other side of the room. "Why? Jealous?" you teased. "You... I... ahem..." was all he said and he earned a roaring laugher from everyone.

The meal was great. You noticed the way Mihawk was looking at you. He had that lustful gleam in his eyes. Your clothes were difinately a bit short today. You were wearing a red sleeveless low-cut shirt with frills around the edges (the shirt was giving your breasts a good figure), a dark red frill skirt that reached down to your knees and bloody red high heels. Something that turns every man wild. The tension in the air was getting hotter and hotter with every minute. Suddenly, Shanks made an announcement.

"My beloved crew, I guess it's time now. First of all... we're leaving this island tomorrow in the evening. And second: Shiva will stay here" he said between burps and he surely shocked a few of his followers. "That was so clear" Ben added, making you blush. "Sorry guys. But my journey with you will end here" you said and smiled at them. "Sure... make a few cute babys and I'll be happy" Shanks slurred. "SHANKS LE ROUX!" you barked. Everyone was laughing and Mihawk blushed as well. Just the thought of you having children with him let the blush turn into a darker shade of red. "We should leave them alone now" Yasop said and changed the subject. "Firework!" Lucky shouted and placed a huge box on the table. Every year on the New Years Eve they made a firework to enjoy the start of a new year. "Yeah, c'mon! Let's get going!" Shanks shouted and within a few seconds, the dining room was empty... well... almost empty. You and Mihawk were still sitting at the table.

_***Mihawk's POV***_  
"Sure... make a few cute babys and I'll be happy" your friend slurred. "SHANKS LE ROUX!" Shiva barked and smacked him again. _'Kids...'_ you thought. You never thought about kids before. You wanted to be alone... you trusted nobody... until you met her a long time ago. She was old enough now to make her own decision about this subject now. It would be something new for you. Luckily, they changed the subject and went outside to make their firework.

You stared at Shiva. Holy Lord, her clothers were driving you crazy. The minutes passed by and you could hear the firework from the other side of the lake. "Shall we go?" you asked. You surely interrupted her in her deepest thoughts. Your feeling was telling you, that she thought about kids, too. "Eh... huh?" She was obviously confused. "On the balcony, I mean." "Oh... yes" she smiled. She took your hand and you walked with her out on the balcony.

You both watched the firework for about 5 minutes until she interrupted the silence. 'Happy new year, Mihawk' she whispered and entwined her fingers with yours. When you looked down, you met her gaze. 'Happy new year, honey' you replied and made her blush again. 'Honey? You already gave me a petname, did you?' she asked in a playful way. 'Yes, I did' you replied in the same low voice and cought her hint. She pulled you back into your room, closed the windows and the curtains, and started to give you a fiery kiss.

_***Shank's POV***_  
Your sister was finally a woman now. When you looked up you could see her walking back into the castle with your best friend. She was darkening the room. You knew what they were doing now. That was the time when you noticed, that she's not the little baby anymore, that always cried when you teased her with spiders.

You went inside a few hours later. Ben and Yasop had packed her stuff together and brought it into her room. It was time to leave now. You went into your room and packed your things. When you closed the cords of your bag, you spotted the letter you wrote for her. You strapped your bag and folded the letter for her and walked up into the highest corridor. When you reached the bedroom of your best friend, you could hear muffled moans of both of them. You quickly shoved the letter through the crack of the doors and left the island with your crew.


	6. Epilogue

4 years ago, Shanks left you here on Kurainaga Island with his best friend. In the night of the New Years Eve, Mihawk gave you your first kids. You gave birth to twins and shortly after you gave birth to them, you both married. You were officially Mrs. Dracule now.

You were following your two kids through the castle. They could definately be the hardest thing to watch. Your youngest child was sleeping peacefully in your arms. "Mommy, mommy! Hurry up!" Himiko yelled. The little 3 years old girl was the eldest of the twins. She had the same facial features than you, but the hair and the eyes of her father. And - to your misfortune - the same character than Shanks. She often acts like him and believe me or not - it could turn out into the worst. Your son Kail was more like you. He was the exact copy of Mihawk: the same eyes, the same character, the same wild hair. It was funny to see how different twins can be. Your youngest child was only 3 weeks old. You called her Sango. She was the exact copy of you and you were happy about this.

"Don't rush your mother or your sister might wake up" Mihawk replied in a calm voice. He was walking next to you and he seemed to be a bit... uncomfortable. This situation was new for both of you. Everytime Shanks calld you via Den-Den Mushi, you never said a single word about your babys. You wanted to give him a small heart attack for all the pranks he played on you.

You reached the door and told your twins to hide behind the doors after you opened them. The fresh air was filling the entrance hall completely. It was a nice and not to cold weather today. You heard some cursings and a person made a face plant out of the bushes. _'Oh dear lord'_ you thought and mentally smacked your forehead.

The person had red hair with some grey wisps in them. "You should thing about a walking aid, Captain" joked someone and everyone was laughing. "That wasn't my fault! There was a root on my way" Shanks tried to explain but failed greatly. When he looked up he spotted you and his jaw dropped down. He quickly got up and rushed the stairs up to you.

"My my, what do I see here?" he smiled and gently patted the head of your baby girl. As stupid as he is, he can be gentle if he wanted. "You did well" he adressed to you and kissed your forehead. He surely was proud to be an uncle now. He greeted Mihawk while the other crewmates were walking closer, giving their congratulations to you. They followed Mihawk into the dining room and you gave your twins the signal to follow you. They followed you quietly and Himiko changed into a wolf.

For some reason, she had the same devil fruit powers than you. Something like this never happened before in the history. It seemed like your powers cloned themselves when you gave birth to your daughter and your son. Kail was a human with no special abilitys. Nobody was able to say why this happened but yeah...

Himiko looked like a tiny light grey dog. The older she get, the more she'll look like a wolf. Her little paws were clumsy hitting the ground. She wasn't used to walk on four legs. You made a mental note to train her a bit.

You peeked into the dining room to be sure, Shanks was sitting with his back into the direction of the door. Lucky and Ben spotted you, but you gave them the signal to be silent. Kail and Himiko were sneaking over to Shanks. Silently and careful they reached the chair where Shanks was talking to Mihawk, telling him how proud he is for you having a baby. They looked back to you and you nodded.

"Are you uncle Shanks?" Kail asked with his cutest voice. "Yes, I'm- EH WHAT?" he paniced and soon was taken down by the twins. He fell backwards with his chair and his head was hitting the floor. He had a huge bump on his head and you had to stiffle a laugh. Kail was sitting on his chest and gave him a confused look while Himiko played with his nose. She prodded his nose with her tiny paw over and over again.

"Mommy? Is he death now?" your daughter asked. "No, he's just overwhelmed by your beauty, sweetheart" you explained and walked to your seat. Shanks woke up a few minutes later and stared into two pairs of golden eyes. "Why... How... ?" was all he said. "Revenge my dearest brother... revenge." "Revenge? Why?" "Ah well... for all the pranks you played on me over the years. So I've decided to tell you nothing until you come to visit us" you said. "That's not fair" Shanks whined. "Have you ever been fair to me?" you asked with an raised eyebrow. "Ok ok, got me. So who is who?" "The puppy on your arms is Himiko, she is the oldest one. The boy is Kail, he and Himiko are twins. And the little girl on my arms is Sango" you explained and smiled down to your newborn. Just in time she woke up and stretched her little arms out, giggling sweetly. "Seems like my little princess finally finished her beauty sleep" Mihawk joked and you placed her gently in his arms. Shanks got up and sat back down in the chair. You lifted Himiko and Kail into their chairs and you had a great evening. Nobody was drinking alcohol today and you thanked them for this.

Suddenly, Himiko jumped over the table and tackled Shanks down. For the second time today, he fell backwards with his chair and his head was hitting the floor. Now he had two bumps on his head and he looked like a teddy bear. You smacked your forehead with your hand. "What was that for?" Shanks whined. "Catch me if you can!" Himiko yelled and ran away. "Wait!" Shanks shouted and went after her.

You sighed deeply. "Honey we definately need to be careful with her or else she might end with a character like Shanks" Mihawk said. "You're so damn right. We have a lot of work to do" you replied and for the rest of the evening, all of you were busy with finding and hunting your daughter and your brother.

~End~


End file.
